


Morning Date

by StressedOutSpeedster



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Other, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StressedOutSpeedster/pseuds/StressedOutSpeedster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine making plans to go on a date with Hunter in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Date

The morning light trickled in through the window. Your body warm as Hunter was pressed up against you, your head resting on his bicep. You looked up at his still sleeping face. It was peaceful and innocent with no hint of the monster he actually was, the monster you had fallen in love with. 

You laid there in silence for a moment, just staring at his gorgeous scruffy face. He didn't let his beard grow out, usually shaving in the morning but he had forgotten the past two days and you couldn't help but find him all the more attractive with it. You reached up slowly and ran your fingertips softly over his cheek.

Hunters eyes fluttered open slowly to show his hazel eyes staring down at you. He gave a soft smile and you returned one.

“Good morning.” You whispered. His hand met yours at his cheek and he brought your fingers to his lips, kissing them gently.

“Good morning.” He leaned foreword, kissing you deeply as the memories of last night ran through your mind. You moved your body into his, inviting him in even more. He smiled against the kiss and gave a groan as he rolled you over onto your back and arched over you, his hand moving to tangle in your hair.

Your heart began to pick up pace as your stomach tightened in anticipation for what was to come next, but before you could get yourself too worked up, he pulled away from the kiss, hovering just barely above your face and stared into your eyes.

Your cheeks flushed under the intensity of his gaze, one that brought to mind a predator stalking his prey. He cupped you're cheek, his thumb softly stroking the flush on your face. He gave you another kiss, this time lighter, and another and another before you were both smiles.

“Should we go out on a proper date today?” He whispered softly. You bit your bottom lip as butterflies fluttered inside of you at his invitation. You nodded, grinning happily.

“Yeah, I would like that.” You cupped his face, your fingers snaking their way into his blonde hair, as you leaned up to meet his warm lips once more before beginning your day.


End file.
